Demigods in a school that regards a hog's warts
by TheCursedOne
Summary: READ! Hades is mad. There's just a stubborn mortal that won't accept death. His name is Tom Riddle. He's a deadly wizard that has killed... and more. Nico, Percy and Annabeth go to a wizarding school with the name of Hogwarts-Yes, I'm serious. No, I did not say that with a straight face-, and they must pose as magical folk. but there's one big problem... they have to wear ROBES!
1. Chapter 1

******OMG! I'm back! I have a new story! I hope that you are as loyal with this one as you have been with my other one. I know that some things might be repeated a lot in some fanfics, but i don't care! I didn't copy them! I did things how i felt like it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1:**

Nico was sulking in his cabin (as usual) when Percy burst in. "Nico! Big news! _Bad_ news!" He exclaimed. Nico raised an eyebrow. "Big bad news? Is there a wolf?" He rolled his eyes, not really interested.

"Nico, this is important! Er- _someone_ is asking to talk with you… demanding really." He said. "Who?" Percy bit his lip. "Uh… your dad."

Seconds later, Nico was at the Big House. Chiron was there. "Ah… Nico. You're father would like to speak to you… in person." Nico nodded and shadow traveled to his father's domain, the underworld.

"Father, you asked to see me?" Nico said, bowing. "Yes! I have a quest for you!" Nico blinked. Just like that? A quest? "I need you to find a mortal that has escaped death." Hades growled. "How?" Nico gasped. "Using magic. Hecate will explain herself now."

The air shimmered and the goddess appeared. "Please, listen. I made a mistake. I blessed the wrong person with magic. But he had potential. His name is Tom Riddle, or as the wizarding world knows him, Voldemort. He has created horcruxes. He has split his soul. He is impossible to kill, unless you kill the horcruxes." Hecate rushed.

"You have to go to this wizarding world and kill Voldemort, as he should be dead already. You may bring two companions, as usual. Hecate will temporarily bless you with magic and you shall pose as a student at the wizarding school closest to Riddle. Be back here in ten minutes, Nico. I am not in a good mood." Hades huffed. Nico shadow traveled back to camp.

He was really sleepy now, but he ignored the sensation. He knew who he would choose. Annabeth, because she'd be able to analyze this situation perfectly, and Percy because he was the best fighter… and they would both kill him if he didn't choose them.

He returned to the Big House and explained everything to Percy and Chiron. "We cannot tell any other campers about this." Chiron warned. Nico nodded, and he ran to Athena's cabin with Percy. He didn't bother explaining to Annabeth. His time was up. He clutched his friends and shadow traveled them to the underworld.

Annabeth was surprised to be yanked out of her cabin and suddenly be in the underworld. Who wouldn't? But she supposed that Hades had sent Nico for her. Maybe a quest?

"Nine minutes. Very good. Hecate, bless them." Hades said. The goddess's eyes glowed. So did the demigods'. After a minute, they all shook their heads. "Magic." Annabeth breathed. "Oh! And be careful with Harry Potter. If you can, protect him. Riddle wants him dead."

Nico, exhausted, just managed to shadow travel them back. He had gotten better, but not _that_ good. He collapsed on the ground, asleep.

Percy explained everything to Annabeth while Nico slept. But they didn't have many details. Finally, they kicked Nico awake.

"Wha-?" He jumped to his feet, sword ready. "Nico, when are we leaving? Is there a uniform? What do we have to bring? How will we get there?" Annabeth shot. Nico huffed a sighed, and put his sword away. "We're going to this weird wizard school, that's all I know. I wonder why…" But he was cut off. "Owls!" Annabeth gasped.

There were indeed owls flying their way. Three of them. They circled Annabeth a moment and landed. They held out their legs. There was a letter addressed to each of them. They grabbed the letters and the owls flew away.

"Oh my gods… how do they even know where we are?" Annabeth asked as she read the letter. But it was hard. It was in English. She was dyslexic. Nico and Percy were having problems too. "I think I read one word! No. Scratch that. I must be wrong. I read _Hogwarts_." Nico muttered.

After several hours, the demigods managed to read their letters. Percy and Nico were having a laughing fit. "I read right. The school's name is _Hogwarts!_" Nico snorted. "I mean… why would someone name a school after a hog's warts?" Percy chuckled. Even Annabeth was smiling.

But something was troubling. They had to buy their supplied in a place in London. They had to use wizard money. Those problems were solved when they woke up the next morning with a package.

Nico burst into Percy's cabin. Annabeth was there too. "Why are there _robes_ and _quills_ in my package? Robes!" Nico exclaimed. Percy looked just a distressed. But Annabeth looked fascinated. "Wow. These people sure are old-fashioned. But wearing robes _is_ a bit much…" She troubled. "A bit much?" Percy and Nico shouted together. She shrugged. "I like the wand thing though." She said. "Oh yes. I'm just edging to wave a stick in the air and say stupid words." Nico mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Nico, Percy, and Annabeth walked into the train station indicated in the letter. They had their tickets, but they had no train. "What wacko puts a train on a platform that doesn't exist? I mean _really_. Nine and three quarters? Is this a joke?" Percy grumbled Nico agreed. Annabeth ignored them. She petted her new owl. It had been a gift from her mother, so she named her Athena.

That's when they saw a group of redheads. They stood out. The trio silently followed them. After the titan war, you could never be too careful.

They followed them to the space between platform nine and platform ten. Each of them took turns running to a wall and walking through it. Only three people were left. One redhead, a boy with jet black hair and a girl with puffy brown hair.

They noticed them looking. At first, they looked suspicious, but when they saw Annabeth's owl, they relaxed. The brown-haired girl walked up to them. "Are you new at Hogwarts?" She asked. Percy and Nico covered their mouths to hide their laughs. It was still funny.

Annabeth kept her cool. "Ya. We're from America. I don't know why, but our parents sent us here." She said smoothly. The boys walked forward. "Hello. I'm Ronald Weasly." The redhead introduced himself. "Hermione Granger." The girl said. The other boy simply waited. After a long awkward minute, he looked a bit hopeful. "You don't know who I am?" He asked. The demigods shook their head. He relaxed. "I'm Harry Potter." Nico stiffened when he heard the name. Tom wanted this boy dead. But he managed to recover himself.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth found it hard to cut off the _child of Athena_ part. "Percy Jackson." Percy was happy to be able t say his name calmly, just like Harry. "Nico Di Angelo." Nico sighed. "Is something wrong?" Hermione wondered. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. They both laughed as Nico glared.

"Nope. He's usually like that. Get used to it." Percy chuckled. "We better get going. The train is about to leave. " Hermione said suddenly.

She demonstrated how to run through the wall. The demigods got the idea. Run at the wall. They were relieved when they didn't crash.

But the six kids had talked too long. There were no compartments available. They had to squeeze into one that had a ragged guy, asleep, in it.

Nico didn't like the proximity. He wanted to just shadow travel away, but he resisted himself.

"So… when did you find out?" Hermione asked, trying to make conversation. "Find out what?" Percy asked blankly. Annabeth elbowed him. "She means when we found out we were magical." She said. "Oh…" Percy understood. There was silence.

"Well…" Hermione prompted. "Oh! I… uh… I found out two weeks ago. My dad told me." Nico said. Percy and Annabeth pursed their lips. Harry looked at the three odd people. It looked like they were sharing an inside joke.

"Well… Nico told me. And I told Annabeth." Percy finished. "You were all together?" Ron questioned. They were ready for that one. "We were at camp." Percy said. The wizards and the witch shrugged, buying it. The demigods relaxed a bit.

In the middle of the trip, the train stopped. Everything seemed to go cold. Nico recognized the feeling. There were dementors near.

Dementors were a kind of punishment in the Fields of Punishment. They sucked out all the happiness. Nico hated them. He clenched his fists and stood. Percy and Annabeth shot warning looks.

Okay, so he had to make sure it wasn't obvious who he really was. "I'll be right back." He said, stepping into the corridor.

There was a lone dementor there. It was shocked to see Nico. "Get out of here!" Nico hissed in greek. "No. I do not serve Hades anymore. I serve the Dark Lord." It answered in greek. "Riddle? You are a shame! He is using you!" Nico forced his voice to stay quiet, but he was outraged.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" A voice yelled behind him. There was a very bright light that made Nico want to cower in a nice corner of the underworld. The dementor was gone. Nico twirled around to look at the guy that had been sleeping in their compartment.

"H-how did you do that?"


	3. Chapter 3: family issues and ROBES!

**Wow! I can't believe that I already have a review! Sorry, this chapter is pretty short, but at least I updated quickly! As some of my reader already know, my updating is wacky. Sometimes i take a week, sometimes i take an hour. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

Nico stared at the man that had made the light appear. He was looking at him suspiciously. "It's an advanced spell. You will probably learn it in a few years…" He waited for Nico to tell him his name. He didn't. "Let's go back to the compartment. You must be exhausted after facing a dementor." Nico followed him carefully.

"Here. Have some chocolate. Especially you and you." He gave especially big chunks to Nico and Harry. "What was that?" Ron shuddered. "A dementor. It sucks out happiness. I wonder what one was doing on the train…" Nico asked himself thoughtfully. If he had just talked a little longer, maybe he would have found out.

"Exactly right. They're the guards of Azkaban." The man said. "What?" Nico's head shot up. "Nico, Percy and Annabeth are new." Harry explained. "Azkaban is the wizard prison." Hermione added. Dementors were guarding wizard criminals? Hades is going to kill Hecate, Nico thought.

"I'm going to have a chat with the driver. I'll be right back." The man left. "How do you know about dementors and not about Azkaban?" Harry wondered. Percy, Annabeth and Nico exchanged looks. These three caught on pretty quick. "My dad told me about them." Nico excused himself.

Soon, they were getting very close to Hogwarts. "We should put our robes on now." Harry suggested. The demigods groaned. "Thalia and Clarisse will never let us forget this if they find out." Percy moaned. "No way! There is _no way_ I'm putting on _robes_." Nico agreed.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Oh, come on guys, it can't be that bad. I'll go first." Annabeth changed. The other two demigods shook their heads. "They look fine on you, but not on us." Percy said quickly, seeing Annabeth's glare.

The other three had already put on _their_ robes. "Oh _please_!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Annabeth got really close to her friends. "This is an important quest. _Hades_ gave it to us. Are you two really gonna screw up on a quest for _Hades_?" She whispered.

Nico and Percy grudgingly put on the robes.

When they looked at each other they continued to moan. "What the Ha- um… heck was your dad thinking?" Percy corrected himself quickly. "I don't know. Maybe this is all a joke. I bet Per- cy, my stepmother set this up." Nico had almost said _Persephone_.

"A stepmother? What happened to your mum?" Ron blurted out. "Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. Nico glared at the redhead. "She died. So did my sister." He said gruffly. Percy saw that he was fighting grief, and hiding it as anger. "Oh… I have no idea how it might be to loose a sister… but I lost both my parents when I was little. Voldemort killed them." Harry commented.

Ron and Hermione winced at the name. The demigods stared at Harry. Percy suddenly grinned. "I guess we all have parental issues, don't we?" He relaxed. "What do you mean?" Harry wondered.

"I never see my dad. I live with my mom. They never got married. Annabeth never sees her mom, and her dad didn't want her, she ran away, but now she lives with her dad. Nico has the most mixed up story. He's lucky enough to see his dad, but his mom died. So did his sister. He the only… kid his dad has now." Percy finished awkwardly.

Nico and Annabeth glared at Percy. He grimaced. He was gonna get it. The train stopped. It was time to get off the train. After glaring at the robes they had on one more time, they all left the train.

**One more important thing! For those of you that are reading this but haven't seen my other fic *gasp!* please check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4: A hat that reads minds

**Oh my! This story is a hit! Have you been telling your friends? Whatever. Thanks to all of you for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, putting it (or me!) on alert, etc. **

**So this is pretty much the sorting, not much more, but hey! short chapters mean fast updates!**

**Chapter 4:**

The second the demigods got off the train, chaos erupted.

The teachers panicked because they were old enough to be sixth years, but it was their first year. Things didn't calm down until an _extremely _old man stepped into sight. Everything went quiet.

The demigods eyed each other nervously. Had they done something wrong? But they hadn't. The man walked over to them. "Welcome, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. It's a pleasure to see that you all came. You will be sorted along with the first years, but I can see that you are smart. I'm sure you can skip a few grades, but I cannot allow you to be in the sixth year. You will be in the third year. You will go with the first years across the lake." The man winked, turned on his heel, and disappeared.

Percy and Annabeth had to drag Nico onto the boat. "No way. I'll wear these stupid robes in front of Clarisse first. Percy, this is your dad's territory, he zap me!" He moaned. "You'll be with me. I won't let that happen." Percy assured his cousin. He finally managed to shove him onto one of the boats.

Nico had his eyes closed, and was praying to his dad, and Poseidon the whole way. Percy and Annabeth gaped at the castle. Annabeth pretty much ruined the moment by saying, "I have to get the plans of this place." All Percy managed to say was, "Uh…"

Nico was tempted to open his eyes, but decided against it. Instead, he thought, _how did those two end up together?_ When the boat finally stopped, he hopped onto firm ground, silently thanking Poseidon for sparing his life. Then it was his turn to gape at the palace.

A giant named Hagrid (seriously? What was up with names here?) led them into the castle. They met a strict-looking woman, professor McGonagall. They tried hard not to step on all the tiny eleven-year-olds. They walked into the Great Hall. It was pretty darn great, all right. But they weren't allowed to sit down.

McGonagall called each kid, one by one, so they could put on an old hat. The demigods fought grins. But those thoughts disappeared when it was their turn.

"Chase, Annabeth!" The teacher exclaimed. Annabeth marched over and put on the hat.

_Ah… a demigod?_ A voice said in her head. She jumped. The hat could read minds? _This mind is quite interesting. Smarter than most that I have seen… Ravenclaw would be the obvious decision, but… there is enough bravery for Gryffindor as well. Seeing that you have a quest to fulfill… you could use brave friends more than smart ones. So… "_GRYFFINDOR_!_" He shouted. There were several claps as she joined the table.

"Jackson, Percy!" Was next. He strode over to the hat and popped it on, wondering why Annabeth had jumped…

_Another demigod?_ Whoa. That's why. _I don't even have to think for this one… "_GRYFFINDOR!" Percy quickly took off the mind-reading hat and ran to join Annabeth.

"Di Angelo, Nico!" Nico was a bit younger than Percy and Annabeth, but he was just as brave. He too wondered what was so special about a hat that yelled.

_A third demigod. What a year!_ So _that's_ how the hat chose. It wasn't random. _Your mind is full of terrors._ Nico took this as a compliment. _So much loss… so much anger… you don't fit in anywhere._ The hat speculated. _I get it! Just sort me all ready!_ Nico thought impatiently. _You need the gryffindors for this… so naturally… _"GRYFFINDOR!" Nico took off the hat and ran over to his fellow demigods. That had been horrible.

The old man they had seen earlier turned out to be the headmaster. "I welcome all our new students, especially Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. They are not from around here." His eye twinkled in a way that made the demigods think that he knew all about them. He clapped his hands and food appeared on all the plates.

The demigods looked around for a fire. There were only some small candles floating in the air. You had to sacrifice food to the gods unless you wanted _really_ bad luck.

Since the demigods wished for no such thing, they didn't eat. But the food looked _so_ good… To their relief, the food disappeared… and was replaced with dessert. They groaned.

"Why don't you eat?" A redhead asked. He was sitting next to his identical twin. "Not hungry." They all muttered. His twin laughed. "Ya right! I'm George, and this is Fred. Call us by any name, it's actually the same thing." He shrugged. They smiled and nodded.

The twins rolled their eyes. "Oh come on! Just eat something!" One insisted. They scooted away from the them.

Thankfully, the headmaster saved them. The food disappeared. "Greetings! Welcome to Hogwarts!" They sniggered for a second, but bit their tongues and paid attention. "I give you all a warm welcome to a new year! I remind you that it is forbidden to go into the forest! And I would like to introduce you to our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, professor Lupin." The ragged guy that had been in their train compartment stood for a second and sat down.

Nico gulped nervously. All his powers would be considered dark arts. He would have to avoid that teacher. "I'll let you rest! I hope you have a good night!" The headmaster, Dumbledore, declared. The demigods stumbled to their rooms and collapsed on their beds, already asleep.

**Suspicious? Definitely. Don't worry! I won't starve the demigods... for long.**

**HAhaha!**

**See you later!**

**R&R**

**-TheCursedOne-**


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5:**

The golden trio stared at the demigods for a moment and went to the common room to talk.

"There's something that freaks me out with those three, especially the Nico guy. He just radiates dark magic." Ron shuddered. "But it's not only that. They don't look like wizards and a witch… they look more like fighters. Haven't you seen the way they look in every direction about every five minutes? If they didn't bring muggle weapons, then I won't visit the library for a week." Hermione declared.

"I guess you're right. And the way that they're always correcting what they say. Especially about Nico's dad." Harry added. "He must be you-know-who's kid!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione shook her head. "No. He doesn't radiate _evil_. He radiates… darkness, death." She shuddered. Harry was confused. "Isn't that the same thing?" He asked.

"No. Death always comes naturally. It's not always in a bad way. But I think we should ask them about Nico's dad. I mean they always refer to him so formally. The last I checked, Americans aren't very formal." Hermione said knowingly.

"They're hiding something. And we're going to find out what it is."

The next morning, the demigods managed to smuggle a small fire into the Great Hall, and eat. The golden trio was right on their heels.

"Why are you doing that?" Harry asked as he saw each of the new kids burn a piece of food.

"Tradition." Annabeth shrugged and they turned away from them.

"We have to be careful with those three, they look way too suspicious about us. Let's lay low for the next couple of days." She whispered to the others. They nodded.

A teacher passed, giving out the schedules. They had gotten to choose two extra classes. Annabeth chose muggle studies, and care of magical creatures.

Percy and Nico had chosen the same as Annabeth.

For first period, the demigods went to care of magical creatures class. The trio had the same class. They followed slyly.

It turned out the giant from the boats, Hagrid, was a teacher. He was very good friends with the three people that kept stocking the demigods. He got nervous at the sight of them.

"Hello, there! I'm Hagrid, your care of magical creatures professor." He said much more formal than his usual self. The demigods regarded him with a nod each.

Hagrid led them to the edge of the forest. He showed them a creature called a hippogriff. The demigods tried to hide their humor when Hagrid forced Harry to ride it. But their humor disappeared when he called them.

"You three! You're new! Come on! Which one of you is gonna ride Buckbeak?" He asked. Nico backed away. "You know how animals hate me. There's no way I'm riding that thing. _Plus_ I'd be in the sky. The second time a son of Hades goes into the wrong territory. Zeus would zap me out of the air." He excused himself. "Zeus would get mad at me too!" Percy objected. "No way. Percy, you have to do it. You've rode a Pegasus before." Annabeth reminded him. "Yes! Because my father invented horses! That thing has zero horse in it." But their conversation was interrupted.

"If you can't decide then you'll all have a turn. Green eyes! You first!" Hagrid called. Annabeth snorted as Percy was dragged over to the creature.

"Okay. Remember. Don't blink. Bow." He smiled. Percy followed the instructions. The hippogriff bowed at him. Hagrid clapped happily. Percy caught Harry grinning at him. Then Hagrid heaved him onto Buckbeak and the creature took off.

Percy closed his eyes tightly. _Zeus, this is not my fault. Please don't blast me out of the air._ Thunder rumbled, but Percy lived and landed safely. He jumped off the hippogriff, panting with nerves. Hagrid frowned. "Was that thunder? We have time for one more ride. New girl! It's your turn." Annabeth walked confidently over and was accepted by the hippogriff. She was thrown on and she disappeared from sight.

Percy was still woozy. Harry walked over to him. "It's not _that_ bad. I prefer brooms of course, but still." He comforted the demigod. "You don't understand. I don't like to be in the air. Dangerous." He shuddered as he imagined Zeus zapping him out of the sky with a nice thunderbolt. "Not if you hold on." Harry remarked. "I should teach you how to fly a broom. You look like you would be good at quidditch." Percy guessed this was a sport of some kind, but the thought of flying made him shudder again. "Sorry, Harry. I just don't like being in the air." He walked back to Nico.

Annabeth landed with grace. "That was wonderful." She told Hagrid. He blushed and smiled. The demigods walked back to the castle with the golden trio hot on their tracks.

They knew they were being followed so they turned to face them. "What is it? Do you want to ask us something?" Annabeth sighed. Ron and Harry faltered a second under the older girl's glare, but Hermione was eager for the chance. "What are you hiding?" She asked.

The demigods knew that they had to answer _something_ but what? "That's none of your business." Annabeth snapped. Percy held her back. "Sorry, but we really can't tell you, we'd appreciate it if you stopped stalking us." He said. Nico simply glared for good measure. With that, they turned and marched off to their next class.

The demigods struggled through transfiguration and charms before arriving to defense against the dark arts. Nico was especially nervous. Now only was he pretty bad at casting spells, but he did a lot of _dark arts_.

Professor Lupin talked a little about what they would be seeing that year. Though Nico usually didn't pay attention, he was wide-eyed for this class. He had to see if there was anything suspicious they would have to do. Like _dark arts_ sensors of something. But there wasn't. He relaxed a bit. Until…

"Nico, can you tell us what dementors are? You gave a perfect explanation last time." Lupin requested. All eyes turned to rest on him. "Uh… dementors are creatures that suck out all the happiness in a soul, sometimes, they can eat it, you know, the soul." He explained. "Very good. In rare occasions, a dementor is allowed to do what we call a _dementor's kiss_." Nico held back a snigger. It was more like they were biting into the soul's face, not _kissing_ it. But he heard something that caught his attention.

"They do that to _living people_?" He exclaimed. Hades is going to wipe out the wizards, he thought. "Yes. How else do you expect to catch a soul other than in a body?" Lupin raised an eyebrow. Nico sank into his chair, fighting the temptation to yell: Going to the underworld!

So D.A.D.A was Nico's least favorite class, but that didn't mean he liked the other classes. He had heard rumors of potions being the worst class, because of the teacher, Snape.

The trio of demigods went down to the cold dungeons. While Percy and Annabeth felt intimidated, Nico felt a bit more relaxed to be in a cold, dim place. He snapped out of his thoughts of the underworld when an angry voice echoed.

"Potter! What are you doing? Five points from Gryffindor!" The demigods tensed themselves as they entered the classroom. On the walls, there was some creepy dissected stuff. It reminded Percy a lot of the attic in the Big House.

They took their seats together and waited for the class to begin. Snape spotted them. "New Gryffindors? I hope you are better than the other slobs from your house." He hissed dangerously and with a wave of his wand, he made the instructions of the potion appear on the board.

This was a big problem. They were all dyslexic, and they couldn't understand a word. Percy was tempted to blurt this out, but Annabeth raised her hand. "Yes?" Snape asked. "Sir, we're dyslexic. We find it very difficult to read English." She bit her tongue at the last word. She shouldn't have said that. "I cannot change my teaching ways for just three students. Go ahead and try." He snapped.

And they did, but they failed miserably. At the end of the class, they had only done the first five steps. "Five points from Gryffindor for sloppy work, each." He said as they exited the classroom, fuming and with headaches. They stomped to the common room.

The golden trio tried to comfort them. "Snape hates Gryffindors. Once he took like a hundred and fifty points from Harry." Ron said. "I didn't know you were dyslexic. You should tell Dumbledore. He can help." Harry recommended. Hermione pursed her lips. "In potions, you said that it's really hard for you to read _English_. What? Can you read another language?" She questioned.

Nico and Percy glared at Annabeth. This girl was too smart. "At camp, they show us some greek. We found it a bit easier to read." She answered stiffly. "Greek? Isn't greek with weird symbols and stuff?" Ron asked, impressed. "The letters used in English look like weird symbols to people who don't use them." Annabeth shot. Ron pondered that.

"You should seriously talk to Dumbledore if you're dyslexic. We get a lot of homework after the first day." Harry cautioned again. The demigods gave up and went to find the man that could easily find out who they were.

**Hi! I've been working on all those questions and requests. I'm proud to say that this chapter is quite long (in my standards). This story takes place in HP third year, and in PJO right before the percy disappears. Nico is one year younger than Percy and Annabeth. I'm sure of it. I did not put when this was happening in the summary 'cause it wouldn't fit. And I know it's unoriginal to put Percy in Gryffindor, but my story wouldn't work, otherwise. I am surprised that I'm managing to make this fic funny 'cause I'm not usually good at funny. I'm good at arguments. So I warn you that the funny may not last. As you can see, I am updating. Daughter of Deaths is right. The others have gone through a lot of pain as well, thanks. AND I nearly had a heart-attack when I saw That Punk Chick's review. I would like to inform you that you wrote 'love' 1987 times and a half. (I used the word counter. I did not count them myself) Thank you, tell your friends and I hope to see more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Boggart

**OMG! I found it! I had lost this document, but I found it. For those of you that read the A/N that was here instead of this chapter, sorry for the heart attack. But I suppose most of you didn't see it. It was only there like five minutes. So... this is my longest chapter ever. I hope you like it. I worked hard on it.**

**Chapter 6:**

Percy, Annabeth and Nico realized that they had no idea where the headmaster's office was. Harry realized this as well. He ran over to them. "Want me to show the way to Dumbledore's office?" He offered. They nodded, and followed the young wizard.

"So Percy, are you sure you don't want to learn how to fly?" Harry said hopefully. Percy got dizzy with the thought. "I already told you, Harry. I'll be horrible if I tried." He excused himself. "What about you two?" Harry gestured to Nico and Annabeth. "Me? I'd be worse than Percy." Nico snorted, secretly terrified at the thought. Annabeth shrugged. "I could give it a go. But only if Nico and Percy come with me." She conditioned, clearly not wanting to split up. They groaned and nodded.

Nico decided that it was time to get some information from the guy he might have to protect. "So, Harry, tell us what your story is. We feel kind of left out." He said.

"It's not much. Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me. But he couldn't. That's how I got my scar. Voldemort disappeared for a few years and everyone thought _I_ had done something. But, really, I was just a year old. In my first year here, the D.A.D.A professor, Quirrell, was possessed by Voldemort and he tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, which made and elixir of life. I just managed to keep it away fro him long enough for Dumbledore to come. So poof! I'm a superhero. Then in my second year, The Chamber of Secrets was open and a Basilisk was roaming around the school. I went into the chamber, confronted teenage Voldemort, Tom Riddle, and managed to destroy his diary. I think Dumbledore still has it. But I did all of this with help. Ron and Hermione, mostly."

Nico stiffened. Voldemort was Tom Riddle? Of course! He wanted the elixir of life! And he tried to kill Harry! It all made sense. But his thoughts were interrupted. "Uh, Nico? Look at that." Percy said. Nico turned.

There was a ghost flying pleasantly around the castle. He stopped walking. Harry laughed. "Don't worry. There are plenty of ghosts around here. That's Nearly Headless Nick. Wait. _NICK!_" Harry yelled. The ghost turned and floated over.

"Hello, Harry." He greeted the wizard. "Hi, Nick. These are new Gryffindors. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico." He introduced each demigod. Nick stiffened at the mention of Nico's name. No. It couldn't be _him_.

But it was. Nick froze under the son of Hades' glare. Harry looked between them. "Do you know each other?" He asked. "We _should_." Nico growled. Annabeth and Percy pulled Nico back. "Later. After we finish our job." Annabeth whispered. They dragged him away from the ghost.

Harry led them to a gargoyle. "Lemon drops!" He exclaimed. The gargoyle jumped to one side to reveal a stairway. They walked in. Finally, they arrived at some doors. Harry confidently knocked. "Come in." Dumbledore said. The four of them went in.

"Ah, Harry. So nice of you to stop by." He said pleasantly. "Actually, sir. Percy, Nico, and Annabeth wanted to speak with you." Harry said. "Ah, but I want to speak with _you_, Harry. Please wait outside." The young wizard nodded and left.

The demigods looked at the old wizard nervously. "Hello, sir. Harry told us to come to you. We're all dyslexic, and we can't read very well." Annabeth muttered. "I see. Don't worry. I will see to it. But I would like to talk about _you_ now. Sit." He waved his wand and three chairs appeared in front of his desk. They sat.

Dumbledore was excited to have a chance to speak with these strange wizards. Something was off. "Tell me. Where do you live?" He asked. "New York." Percy answered nervously. "And how long have you three been friends?" Annabeth answered this one. "Percy and I have been friends since we were twelve. We met Nico after that." She said. "And where did you meet." He was a clever old man. "Camp." Nico shrugged.

He was getting close. He could feel it. "What brings you here?" He asked. "Nico's father." Percy replied. Dumbledore noticed fear and respect in each of their eyes. "Tell me about him." He persisted. "My father works with a funeral service in New York. He's Percy's father's brother. We're cousins." Nico responded carefully.

Cousins? "Percy? What does your father do?" Percy straightened in his seat. "Father works in New York as well. He studies aquatic animals." He said proudly. "Annabeth?" The girl focused her wise eyes on the headmaster. "My dad is a professor." Dumbledore noticed that, unlike the other two, her father did not posses any range of fearful respect.

Annabeth calculated that, eventually, the headmaster would get to a jackpot. They had to wrap this up. Now. "Sir, We have muggle studies. Can we go?" She asked. He nodded. They nearly ran away. Harry entered.

"Hello, professor." He greeted him politely. Dumbledore looked thrilled. "Come, Harry. Sit." He urged. After the wizard had obeyed, he started to talk.

"Harry, those three are hiding something. I want to find out what. They are quite the mystery. I want you to follow their every move. Listen to their every conversation. You have your invisibility cloak, don't you? Find me something to analyze." He instructed. "Yes, sir. Hermione, Ron, and I have been looking into them. We've found out some things. They can read Greek better than English. They all go to the same camp. They look like fighters more than wizards and a witch. Percy and Nico hate going into the air, but Annabeth doesn't mind. And something _really_ strange happened on our way here." Harry stopped to breathe.

"Very good, Harry. Tell me please what happened on your way here." Dumbledore insisted. "Well… We were walking, and they saw Nearly Headless Nick. Annabeth and Percy looked shocked, and I thought they looked scared too. But not of Nick. Of Nico. And they were right to. Nico gave a glare so intense, I had to look away. He seemed furious all of a sudden. And I over-heard Annabeth telling him something. She said: 'Later. After we finish our job.' I don't know, but something's up." Harry shrugged.

The demigods raced to muggle studies. They had chosen this class to find out what the Hades a muggle was. It turned out that a muggle was a person that was neither a witch nor a wizard. This class went worse than potions and D.A.D.A.

Harry told his friends what Dumbledore had told him. They sat right next to the suspicious students. The class started. The professor started to define a muggle. Like somebody _wouldn't_ know what a muggle was.

"Muggles have several different beliefs. In the past, muggles' beliefs were much less reasonable then in the present. For example, Egyptian muggles believed in several different gods. Egyptian wizard have been exposed before, so it was also belief in magicians." He explained. Hermione raised her hand. "What about Greeks?" She asked.

"Wonderful! Five points to Gryffindor! That is the subject we will be seeing this period. Can anyone tell me something about Greeks?" Hermione, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth all shot their hands up.

"Hm… Let's see… Annabeth!" He decided. She smiled smugly. This would be easy. "There are twelve Olympians, that reside in Olympus, of course. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are all brothers. Zeus is god of the sky, and the most important god. Hades was sent to the underworld by his brothers. So he is god of the dead. Poseidon is god of the seas. The other Olympians are: Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Ares, god of war, Hera, goddess of marriage, Apollo, god of the sun, Artemis, goddess of the moon, Hermes, god of thieves and messenger of the gods, Hestia, goddess of hearth, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and Hephaestus, god of metal work and fire." She recited.

Everyone looked at her, shocked. She knew more about Greeks than Hermione could have. "Well, Annabeth. You look like you could teach this class. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." He declared. Annabeth lay back in her seat. Percy laughed quietly. Nico was still sulking for the ghost thing.

"Nice job, Wise Girl." He rolled his eyes. "At least this period will be easy." She whispered. Even though Nico was still furious, he nodded in agreement. The golden trio eyed them suspiciously.

And they were right. A week passed and they got a bit better at spells. They were more careful, and Harry wasn't able to find out a thing. In the weekend, he taught Annabeth how to fly a broom. She had the guts and skill. But she wasn't really into it.

"Thanks, Harry. That was great, but I need my free time. I'm going to have to saw no to the quidditch thing." She walked away with Percy and Nico.

The only problem was that the demigods got no leads for the Tom Riddle thing. Their minds had to focus on not getting kicked out first.

One day, they were casually walking through the hallways to class, when a boy stepped in front of them. But he wasn't looking at them. He was looking behind them. Where the golden trio was.

"Potter, Weasly, and Granger. Sticking together as usual." He sneered. He tried to push past the demigods, but they didn't move. His eyes looked up at them. "New kids. I've heard that you can't cast the simplest of spells. You should have stayed in America." He told them. "Oh, please, Draco! They can knock you out easily!" Ron said.

The demigods were still staring at the guy that had insulted them. Annabeth was trying to decide between punching and tripping. "What? You need a weasel to talk for you? Is it true you can't read? I bet you can't talk either." People were gathering, watching the exchange. Percy really just wanted to beat this kid up, but he thought that it would be better not to get into fights.

"Out of the way, now." He said. Draco laughed. "I think I'm going to show you how to cast a spell." He flicked his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He exclaimed. Nico yelped as he was magically lifted off the ground.

Annabeth pulled back her fist and punched the kid in the face. Nico fell. Percy just managed to catch him. He held him back as he cursed every Greek curse there was. "Nico, no sword." He said as he reached for his enchanted skull ring.

The crowd quickly ran to their classes. All except for the demigods, the golden trio, and the Weasly twins. Fred and George marched up to the demigods. "That was incredible." George stated. "I know a place in Diagon Alley." Fred hinted at Annabeth. She punched his shoulder. "I'm taken." She told him. "You are?" Percy assured himself. "Of course I am, Seaweed Brain." She kissed him on the cheek. Nico groaned.

"I'd rather be floating in the air than watching this." He moaned. "Draco is an idiot. We all hate him. Thanks for punching him." Ron said. Annabeth cracked her knuckles. "Want another demonstration?" He backed up, shaking his head. "Seriously. Where did you learn to punch like that?" George asked, awed.

"Camp." She answered automatically. "I want to go to that camp!" Fred exclaimed. Before the demigods could tell them that it was impossible, the golden trio walked into the conversation. "What language was that?" Hermione asked Nico, who was still fuming. "Ya! By the look on your face, you were definitely cursing." George added helpfully. "We told you that they showed us a bit of Greek at camp. So we know how to speak it." Percy shrugged.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "They showed you how to curse in Greek?" He confirmed. "You pick up some things." He allowed. "And what did you say about a sword?" He asked. Percy cursed to himself. "Nothing. We have to get to class now." The demigods ran to class.

They were now very aware of the golden trio right behind them every step they took. Things were getting more difficult. But they were distracted from the golden trio one D.A.D.A. class.

Lupin walked in. "Class, I think you have done a fantastic job. Think it's time we faced a Boggart." An excited murmur erupted through the classroom. "Come on. I think there's one in the teacher's lounge." He led the way.

In the teacher's lounge, they formed a line in front of an old wardrobe. "A Boggart is a shape-shifting creature. It will immediately turn into what you fear most. Our job is to imagine whatever we fear, in a comical matter. We then cast the spell: _riddikulus!_" Everyone paled at this. Especially the demigods. At least they were last.

The line advanced quickly as each of the students mastered their fears. Finally, it was Annabeth's turn. "Annabeth, what do you fear?" Lupin asked. "Nothing." She said confidently. "Spiders. She hates spiders." Percy offered. "Very well. How will you make this spider comical?" The teacher continued. Annabeth thought for a moment. "Its legs will stick together and it won't be able to walk." She suggested. Lupin nodded and opened the wardrobe.

But a spider did not come out. A woman's head peeked out. She walked out of the old wardrobe. But she did not have a normal body. It was a giant spider with the head of a woman. Annabeth paled. "Arachne." She whispered. "Annabeth. You're mother did this to me. Now I will get my revenge. I'll eat her daughter." Arachne smiled and advanced toward the trembling daughter of Athena. "Annabeth! Focus!" Lupin exclaimed. She held out her wand. "R-riddikulus!" She shouted. But nothing happened. She wasn't skilled in magic. She took out her dagger.

"I knew it!" Hermione muttered. But Lupin jumped in front of her. Arachne turned into a white orb. Lupin locked it in the wardrobe. Annabeth quickly hid her dagger. "Sorry, sir. I panicked." She apologized. "It's fine. Nico. You're next." He announced warily. Annabeth moved to one side to make way for Nico.

Percy turned nervous. What did _Nico_ fear? "Nico, what do you fear?" Lupin asked. He thought for a while. What did he fear? He'd seen just about everything. He'd seen the Tartarus. He'd seen the fields of punishment. But what did he really _fear_. The gods? No. Not just any god. His dad. He feared his disappointment. He feared that his father would kill him and get another child, better than him.

"My father." He concluded gloomily. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. So did the golden trio. "Very well. And what will you do to make your father look comical?" Lupin questioned. The idea made Nico dizzy. If he made his father look funny, he was dead. "I can't make him look funny. He's my father." Nico said. Lupin laughed. "Don't worry. I've made sure that nobody is watching. I know! Imagine him in a miniature size. Go!" He opened the wardrobe. Percy and Annabeth braced themselves.

Hades, in full god size, broke the wardrobe. Many people screamed. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth winced. "Nico. You've failed me again." Hades rumbled. "S-sorry, Lord." Nico stammered. "I have no time for a son like you! Your sister was better!" He roared. "I know." Nico looked at the ground in shame. "Nico! Do it!" Lupin yelled. But he couldn't. Percy ran to Nico's side.

"Riddikulus!" He yelled pointing the wand at Hades. He shrunk to the size of a mouse. He ran into another wardrobe. There was silence. Nico looked shocked. "I-I was wrong. That wasn't my father. It was the villain from a movie I watched." He choked out. Lupin nodded. Nico staggered to the corner of the room. "Percy. Good job with the spell. Let's see if you can do it under pressure. What do you fear?" Lupin looked like he didn't want to know the answer.

Percy wasn't sure what he feared. He feared the gods, but not much. He had fought with Ares, after all. He was afraid of heights, but he'd been to Olympus. It hit him. Kronos. When he had taken over Luke's body. It had been terrifying. But was that his worst fear? Maybe the Great Prophesy. He hated not knowing what would happen. But that was more frustration than fear.

"Percy? What do you fear?" Lupin prompted. "Uh… Annabeth's ex-boyfriend." He said. There were several laughs. Annabeth covered her mouth to hide a gasp. Lupin opened the wardrobe.

Luke stepped out. His eyes were glowing golden. He had Backbiter in his hand. "Ah… Percy." He sneered. "Luke." Percy addressed him. "Reduced to coming to a wizarding school, eh? Doing favors, I suppose." He shrugged. "Shut up." Percy warned. "How's camp? Annabeth as hot as always?" Annabeth blushed scarlet. "I can't believe you're still at it. I should have killed you went I had the chance." Several gasps. "How about I do so now?" He held backbiter up.

The golden trio gaped at the boy that had walked casually and started chatting with Percy. When he threatened to kill him. Percy didn't use a spell. He dropped his wand and took out a pen. He uncapped it and in grew into a sword in his hand. Lupin looked so shocked that he stood frozen in place.

Percy and Luke started to fight. Percy was an awesome fighter. "I knew it!" Hermione muttered again. "It's been a while since I fought someone with your skill." Percy commented. "Ha! You only beat me that time because you cheated! Using water like that!" Luke growled. "Using water?" Ron whispered.

"Look at yourself, Percy! Wearing robes! You really would do anything for the gods!" Luke snorted. "Give up, Luke. You know you can't kill me." Percy said. "Are you talking about that curse? I know exactly where your weak spot is." He tried to stab Percy's back, but Percy deflected the move.

The battle got more heated. The students gave them space. Finally, the door crashed open.

Dumbledore was standing there, looking furious. "Petrificus totalus!" He shouted. Percy's arms and legs snapped together. He fell to the ground. Just as Luke was going to make his fatal move, Lupin jumped to his senses. He stood in front of Percy. Luke turned into a floating white orb. Lupin put it back into the wardrobe.

"Accio sword!" The headmaster added. Percy's sword flew to his hand. Annabeth and Nico ran to Percy's side. Annabeth had tears in her eyes after seeing Luke. She quickly wiped them away. Percy struggled against the jinx, but he couldn't move a muscle.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, take those three to my office. Professor Lupin, you go as well." He said with a steady voice. Once they were all outside, he held up his wand at the other scared students. "Please look at my wand. Obliviate." All the students blinked. "What just happened, sir? We were coming into the teacher's lounge…" One of them muttered. "All of you, go to the hospital wing." He turned and marched to his office.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth potion

**Chapter 7:**

Ron and Hermione heaved Percy along, while Harry took Annabeth's dagger and pointed his wand at her, and at Nico. "Go on. You know the way." He said. The demigods had no choice but to go.

They arrived at the gargoyle at the same time as Lupin and Dumbledore. They all went up to the office. Just as they got there, Percy's spell wore off. He stretched and glared at the headmaster. "I was defending myself." He grumbled. This made the usually calm wizard snap.

"You three have come to my school to fight physically instead of magically. One thing was that punch to a Slytherin, but to sword fight in front of your class? I will not have it!" He roared.

There was a steady _clump, clump_ as a battered up man walked into view. He had a crazy fake eye, whizzing around, and a wooden leg. "That's Mad Eye Moody!" Ron whispered. "Who's that?" Harry wondered. "He's an Auror." Hermione answered.

"Calm yourself, Albus. Let me get a good look at these kids." He rumbled. Dumbledore sat as Mad-Eye advanced toward the demigods. "Hm… What's your mother's name?" He shot at Annabeth. "Janine." She replied, saying the first name that popped into her head.

"I'd recommend Veritaserum. I always carry some with me." He suggested. "The truth potion?" Hermione exclaimed. The demigods were immediately on guard. No one was feeding them a potion.

No one in the right mind would force some kids to confess their life's secrets. But Dumbledore wasn't in his right mind. He was furious at these kids that were threatening his school. "Do you have enough for each of them?" He asked. "Of course I do! Come here, you three. Don't worry, I don't bite… much." He advanced toward the demigods.

Percy looked around for water. There was none. "Nico. _Now_ is the time for the sword." He hinted. Nico twisted his enchanted skull ring, and his sword appeared in his hand. "Nice trick." Moody complimented. "Accio sword!" The sword flew from Nico's hand to Moody's. He tossed it carelessly to one side.

"Annabeth? Yankees?" Percy suggested. She nodded and took out her cap. She put it on and disappeared. Mad-Eye's mad eye followed her every move. He dragged her back, and took her cap. "Is it Christmas already? I can see through all invisibility."

He didn't let go of Annabeth. He took out a vial. Annabeth punched and kicked, but he eventually pushed the liquid down her throat. He let go of her. She gagged, but the potion was in.

"Nico, shadow travel." Percy breathed. "I'm not running away. I'm getting my sword back. Father would kill me anyways." He whispered back. Their eyes were on Moody. So they didn't see Lupin grab them from behind.

Moody grinned. And took the struggling boys. He stuffed the potion down their throats as well.

Soon, the three demigods were gagging and trying to get rid of the potion. But it was done.

"What are your names?" Dumbledore asked, just to make sure. Their faces turned red as they tried to fight the potion. "Percy Jackson!" Percy finally blurted out. "Annabeth Chase." Annabeth gave in. "Nico Di Angelo." Nico choked.

Harry watched in horror as the kids were forced to talk. They had been telling the truth about their names, at least. "Your parents names?" Albus continued.

This time, they fought harder. "Maria Di Angelo and Hades." Nico hissed through clenched teeth. "Sally Jackson and Poseidon." Percy growled. "Fredrick Chase and Athena." Annabeth finished off.

Hermione gasped. "Hades, Poseidon and Athena are all greek gods!" She whispered frantically.

Dumbledore noticed this as well. "Are you wizards?" He questioned. They simply shook their heads. "What are you then?"

Percy concentrated on keeping his mouth shut. No. They had said too much already. They had to get out of this place _now_. Again, he looked around for water. He saw a glass of water on the headmaster's desk. It would have to do.

"Demigods!" He exclaimed as he made the water divide into two and hit Albus and Moody. The three of them ran.

* * *

"D-demigods? Hermione. Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means." Harry begged. "A demigod if half human… and half god." She gulped.

"Half god? Those brats are half god?" Mad-Eye roared. "It makes sense. They knew all about Greek mythology because they _were_ Greek mythology. The swords? And Nico said his worst fear was his father. That Boggart turned into the god of the dead! And Annabeth is Athena's daughter. Athena cursed a woman into Arachne. She was afraid of her! But who was that Luke guy?" Hermione trailed off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hermione, back up. That giant guy we saw was the god of the dead?" Ron asked weakly. She nodded. "This is a big problem. We must get back to those children. The potion will ware off in a few hours. We have to get to them before that." Albus instructed.

* * *

The demigods hid by the edge of the forbidden forest, panting. "Stupid potion." Percy muttered. "Guys, we have to find this Tom Riddle guy quickly. Like _now_." Nico puffed. Percy checked his pocket. "Riptide isn't back. Dumbledore must still have it." He cursed.

"Hey! What are you kids doing over there?" A gruff voice called out. They all jumped to their feet, wishing they had their weapons.

It was Hagrid. He walked over to them. "You can't go into the forest. Lots of dangerous creatures." He warned. "We weren't going into it. We were just sitting beside it." Annabeth remarked. "And what are you doing here?" He asked. Nico spotted the headmaster running in their direction.

"Sorry. Can't chat now. Running away. Bye!" The three of them ran into the forest.

It was dark, but Nico led them through. They stopped after a little to catch their breath. "Is it true? Are you really demigods?" A voice asked close by. They groaned and prepared to run. But it was just Hermione. She was alone.

"Yes." Percy answered automatically. He cursed. "Sorry! But don't you have somewhere else to be. That camp?" She questioned. "Ya. It's a camp for demigods." Annabeth blurted out. "We train there with the others." Nico added. They clenched their fists.

"Come on. We have to get away from her. We can't say anything else." Percy told the others. "No! I don't know how to get around the forest! You can't leave me here alone!" The witch objected. "Shut your mouth or we will!" Annabeth snapped. She nodded.

"Okay. We have to find and kill that Tom guy so we can get the Hades out of here." Annabeth started to plan. "No. It's not that simple. He would have had to split his soul to stay alive. We have to kill all the pieces. _And_ these wizards already know too much about us. They know where camp is. They'll come after us. Plus, I might even have time to take those stupid ghosts where they belong."

Hermione's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut. Of course! He was son of Hades, so he wanted to bring the ghosts were they belonged. But they were here to _kill_ someone named Tom…

She carefully sneaked her hand out of her robes. "Obscuro! Obscuro! Obscuro!" She exclaimed. A blindfold appeared on each of the demigod's eyes. They moved around blindly to try and get to her. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted just as they found her. She made them float in the air.

She took them out of the forest. She had been lying. She knew her way perfectly. "Hagrid! Help me out!" She called toward the hut. Hagrid stumbled over to her and caught the three demigods in his arms. They cursed in Greek as they were taken into the hut and their blindfolds were removed.

"Hagrid. Don't call Dumbledore. I want to do this without him." Hermione said, remembering the headmaster's furious face.

Hagrid shrugged and sat on a chair next to the three angry demigods. "So what are you? Dumbledore said you weren't wizards, but nothin' else." He eyed them suspiciously.

"Demigods." They said in unison. Then they cursed again. "I saw Moody around. Did they use the truth potion?" Hagrid asked. Hermione nodded. "Typical. I suppose he pushed the potion down your throats?" He confirmed. They nodded angrily.

"Might as well use it to our advantage. Why are you here?" He asked, to everyone's surprise. "To kill Tom Riddle." Nico mumbled. "Wait. You mean Voldemort? You can't kill him! Other than Dumbledore, he's the strongest wizard alive!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So? We have magic _and_ our powers." Nico shot. "Magic? I thought you weren't wizards." Hagrid interrupted. "Tell us how you have magic." Hermione added.

"Hecate blessed us, just for this quest." Annabeth said between her teeth. "Why do you want to kill You-Know-Who? Not that he'd shouldn't be killed, but what are a bunch of half-gods doing here?" Hagrid questioned.

"It's demigods or half-bloods." Percy corrected. "My father sent us on this quest. He's the god of the underworld. Tom has evaded death for too long. It's time he goes down." Nico said.

"He's quite frightening." Hermione commented. "You have no idea." Percy told her seriously, shuddering. "If we could at least _find_ all the pieces of this soul, then we could kill them." Nico muttered. "Pieces of the soul? He made horcruxes?" Hagrid boomed. Nico nodded solemnly.

"Whatever you call it, we need to find the pieces, kill them, and get the Hades out of this place." Annabeth said. "I see." A soft voice said behind her. They all jumped. Dumbledore was standing there, looking like he was in a bad mood.

**ok, people. Some things are kind of mixed up. I know a hippogriff _is_ part horse, but it was funny thinking that it wasn't so ignore the fact. Also, about the horcruxes. I might get some facts wrong, but have an open mind, kay? I'm not going to send the demigods all over the place to find them. It would be like trying to smash all the HP books together and push the PJO in there too. Way to hard and long. So I'm going to mix somethings up. Remember, have an open mind, and you'll probably understand.**

**R&R!**

***-~TheCursedOne~-***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry that all my chapters are getting a bit shorter. But something is something. I've started _another_ fanfiction. I know it's a lot, but I'm begging you to check it out. It's really good. **

**Haven't you been thinking:** _hmm... something is missing... no!_ SOMEONE_ is missing!_ **You haven't? Oh well. If you have, that _someone_ is here!**

**Chapter 8:**

Okay. Maybe he didn't look _mad_. He looked annoyed. But _really_ annoyed. "So _that_ is what you're doing." Dumbledore mused. He had Percy's sword in one hand, and Nico's in the other.

"Why didn't you say so in the begging, demigods? We want this more than you do. Voldemort has been killing our people for years. We could help." He finally said. "We appreciate it, sir. But we can't ask that. It's simply another mission." Annabeth said.

"Oh, but it is more than that. You have just confirmed my suspicions of horcruxes. I believe he has six." The headmaster confirmed.

"_Six_? We have to track down _six_ pieces of his soul?" Percy groaned. "No. There are more than six. There are seven. I can sense it." Nico mumbled. "Seven. Perfect. Seven is _so _much better." Percy moaned.

"No. Harry has destroyed one. His diary. That was one of them. So we must find the six horcruxes and Voldemort himself." Something snapped into place.

"Dumbledore, how did Voldemort try to kill Harry?" Nico questioned, hoping he was wrong. "He performed the killing curse." Hagrid replied. "And what happened?" Nico continued.

"He disappeared. Harry's mother had sacrificed herself for him, so Voldemort was unable to kill Harry. Why?" Dumbledore asked. Nico groaned.

"Harry is the seventh horcrux."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. He appeared from the corner of the room, a cloak in his hand.

Nico walked up to him and put his hand on his chest. He closed his eyes for a minute.

"Yep. There's a piece of soul in there all right. I didn't see it because Harry's soul was hiding it." The son of Hades sighed. "Of course." Dumbledore mumbled.

"But yeh can't kill Harry!" Hagrid boomed. "I never said I was going to. There may be another way. Let me think." Nico paced around the hut.

He couldn't kill Harry. His father had told him to _protect_ Harry. Killing him was _not_ protecting him. But before he could think of a solution, the window broke, and there was a dog on him.

The dog was big and black, but Nico had been under hellhound he pushed it off easily. He snatched his sword from Dumbledore, as did Percy. They pointed them at the dog. It morphed into a man.

"Sirius Black!" Hagrid exclaimed. But the man wasn't listening. He marched over to Nico. "What were you talking about killing Harry?" He questioned. His eyes were slightly crazed.

Albus laughed quietly. "Now, Sirius. Calm down. You know I wouldn't let that happen. How did you break out of Azkaban?" He asked. Annabeth looked around for a weapon.

"Isn't Azkaban a prison?" She asked. "Yes, young witch. I broke out because I'm innocent. It was Peter who sold Harry's parents out. I wish I had killed him. He's alive. I was looking over Harry when I overheard you shout about killing him." Sirius explained, glaring at Nico.

"She's no witch, Sirius. She's the daughter of a goddess. A demigod. But more on that later. Aren't the dementors chasing you?" Albus looked out the window. "They were. But I managed to slip away." He turned to Harry, who was watching with wide eyes along with Hermione.

"I'm your godfather Harry. I'm sorry I haven't been here over the years." He apologized. Harry blinked. "My godfather? How is that possible?" He muttered.

"Um… can we continue this cat when we've killed Voldemort? Thanks. Now we need a way to get the piece of soul out of Harry, _without_ killing him. Father said to _protect_ him." Nico muttered. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"An American teenager saying _father_?" He questioned. Hermione grimaced as Nico, Percy, and Annabeth glared. "Um… Nico's father is Hades, god of the dead." She said in a small voice.

Sirius took a step back.

"We can figure out how to _not_ kill Harry as we find the other horcruxes. Any ideas what and where they could be?" Nico sighed.

"They'll probably be hidden together. Voldemort does not have time to secure many places to his satisfaction of security. Perhaps Gringotts." Dumbledore suggested.

"Wait. Then who are _your_ parents?" Sirius asked, pointing at Annabeth and Percy. "Poseidon, lord of the seas." Percy blurted. He gritted his teeth.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle." She too gritted her teeth. "Don't worry. That poison should ware off soon." Dumbledore assured them.

Let's go to Gringotts then." Nico led the way out the door as Sirius blinked at the demigods.

**Nice, huh? DO NOT FORGET: to check out my new fanfiction. PLEASE!**

**R&R**

**TCO**


	9. Chapter 9: Reinforcements

**Hello! I'm sorry to say that I'm a bit disappointed. This story and my first one are having a bunch of hits, but my third one... almost nothing. I know that I take a while to update, but, people, I have a life, don't I? So I'm begging you to check out my new fic. PLEASE. It's really going well. Read it. Now. Or well after you finish reading this chapter. It means a lot to me if you could just let me know if you're reading my other story. PLEASE. Okay. Sorry for ranting. Read away.**

**Chapter 9:**

Sirius was still staring after Hermione explained the situation. "Those three are children of _gods_?" he repeated. Harry nodded. "We saw Nico's dad. A boggart turned into him. It wasn't pretty." He shuddered.

"How are we supposed to break into this place then?" Annabeth asked Dumbledore. "Break in? You _can't_ break in. It's impossible." He exclaimed. "Just like we are. So there must be a way." Nico grumbled. "Can't you ask your dad for help?" Ron wondered. Nico shuddered.

"No way. He'll tell me I'm weak. That my sister would have finished the job by now." He explained. "Oh. Right." Ron muttered.

"What about you two? Can't you ask your parents for help?" Harry asked hopefully. Annabeth turned on him. "The gods don't just walk down from Olympus to help their kids out. It's a quest. If they wanted to do it, they wouldn't have called us. It's _our_ job to do this. We can't let them down." She growled. Percy held her back.

"Calm down. But she's right. It's our purpose. Each demigod saves the world at least once." He noted. "_But_ we can ask for help to someone else. Does anyone know where I can find a rainbow?"

The wizards watched as Hermione made a rainbow with her wand and the demigods took out a strange coin.

"Oh Isis, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering." Percy chanted. He threw the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared. "Show me Thalia, huntress of Artemis, daughter of Zeus." He instructed.

The rainbow shimmered and showed a girl with spiky hair and electric blue eyes. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. What's up?" She asked. "How fast can you get to London?" He asked. "Two hours. Maybe less." She answered. "Bring as many hunters as you can." Percy winked. She nodded and her image faded.

"Who was that?" Ron wondered. "An old friend of ours. She's coming with help, but we can get even better help." Annabeth marched to the rainbow with her own strange coin. "Oh, Isis, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Show my camp half-blood."

The rainbow shimmered. It showed a man's face. "Chiron! We're on our quest. Can you bring some demigods? We need help. Mrs. O-Leary can come ahead with Rachel and the most useful demigods." Annabeth suggested. The man nodded. "I'll see if my relatives can come as well." The image faded.

"Do not be alarmed. In a few seconds, a monster is going to appear. But she's nice." Nico announced. A second after he said this, Mrs. O-Leary shadow traveled right onto him.

"Hey! Rachel! Get her off!" Nico protested. A red-headed girl grimaced and pulled the dog-like creature off the demigod. There were four wands pointed at them.

Clarisse glared at the strange people. "What is going on?" She asked, jumping off of the monster. "Ya. That's a great question." The Stolls agreed.

Hagrid rushed to Mrs. O-Leary. "What a beauty!" He exclaimed. Everyone laughed. "That's Mrs. O-Leary. Our pet. She's a hellhound." Percy explained.

The wizards stayed tense. Percy sighed. "This is Clarisse, daughter of Ares, god of war. Those two are Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, messenger of the gods, god of thieves, and voyage and medicine." Percy introduced everyone. "Dude, is that an invisibility cloak?" Connor asked eagerly at Harry. He nodded cautiously.

"Who's that?" Hermione nodded toward Rachel. She gave a little bow. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi, at your service." She laughed.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced the tree next to them. Everyone jumped. "Thalia! You said two hours!" Percy yelled. The spiky haired girl came running into view with a bunch of other girls. They glared at the boys.

"I wanted to surprise you. _And_ Artemis and Apollo are on their way here." She winked. Percy gagged. "They'll end up fighting each other." He managed. "Duh. But when Artemis said she was coming Apollo just _had_ to tag along. He heard Rachel was coming so that made up his mind." Thalia explained. The demigods and hunters sighed.

"Why are you all girls?" Ron asked. He received at least ten glares. "Boys like you aren't allowed to join the hunt. We vow off boys and live an eternal life until we're killed." Thalia growled. Harry took a step away from the hunters.

With a blinding light, a young girl and an older boy appeared. They were fighting. "I don't _care_ if you're the god of poetry! That doesn't mean you're good at it!" She girl was saying. They saw everyone staring.

"So… why are we here?" Artemis asked.

**READ MY NEW FANFIC: Running Away. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know what you're thinking. "She's alive!" Well, yes, yes I am. I haven't updated due to homework, finals, school in general, moving, fights, and writer's block. Yeah, I have a busy life. So I have this chapter. I wasn't going to publish it because I thought it was a bit short and boring, but I thought that you deserved something. So here it is, and I'm sorry for my unpredictable updating.**

**Chapter 10:**

"Uh…" Ron trailed off. Hermione elbowed him. "She's not asking you." She rolled her eyes. He nodded and sighed in relief.

"Well, lady Artemis, we have a big task at hand. We have to break into a wizard bank that is supposedly impossible to break into." Percy explained. Artemis and Apollo turned to look at the confused wizards and witch.

"Hey! I remember now! You're Hecate's little experiments, aren't you? You're all she ever talks about." Apollo recalled. After a long silence, Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Um… I don't think they know much about the gods, Lord Apollo." She hinted. He laughed and cleared his throat. "I feel a haiku coming!" He declared. Everyone groaned, except for the puzzled wizards.

"_Wizards and witches._

_They are afraid._

_I am totally cool._"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you?" She sighed. "Ok. _So_ we have to break into the bank, find one vault from… how many vaults are there?" Percy wondered.

"Five thousand, five hundred, and fifty five." Dumbledore answered. "Ok. One vault from _a lot_ of vaults, and we don't even know where to start. It's probably defended." Percy finished.

"Yeah! They say there are dragons in the high-security vaults." Ron added. Everyone grimaced. "I understand why you need help. Where is this bank?" Artemis asked.

"It's in Diagon Alley. Maybe we could apparate there…" Hermione trailed off, she was the only one that the girls weren't glowering at.

"Apparate? I've heard of that! No. I'll go my own way." Apollo scoffed. Everyone else nodded.

A few seconds later, the wizards, witches, hunters, demigods, god, and goddess were all in front of Gringotts.

"So this is you're bank, eh? How hard can it be to break into a bank?" Apollo questioned.

"You just jinxed it, Lord Apollo." Annabeth sighed. He grimaced, but shrugged.

"What are we looking for in this vault?" Artemis wondered.

"We're looking for pieces of a soul. They could be anything… or anyone." Nico added quietly. If Sirius hadn't been so freaked out, he would have glared.

"Okay. I have a plan." Annabeth started.

"A child of Athena always has a plan." Thalia mocked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"The hunters will station themselves around, and be ready to attack. You'll be hidden, and have the advantage, but don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary." She started.

"I will go with my hunters." Artemis offered. Annabeth nodded.

"I'll go too!" Apollo exclaimed. There were some groans, but no one dared say no to the god.

"Okay. But I want Thalia with Percy. You two are going to be the bait. You're going to make the obvious approach. And make it obvious that you're trying to break in. So everyone will be centered on you." Annabeth continued, ignoring Percy and Thalia's complaints.

"I'll sneak in with some wizards when everyone is distracted. Other wizards will go with Percy and Thalia to help them out. You have to take care of whoever is going to be chasing us, and then come after me with Nico who will be able to sense the parts of the soul." She finished, looking satisfied.

"What about us?" The Stolls asked at the exact same time.

"And us?" The Weasly twins chorused.

"When did you two get here?" Hermione demanded, pointing accusingly at the Weaslys.

"We just learned silent apparating. We got here ages ago!" Fred (or maybe it was George) said. Before Annabeth could modify her plans, the wizard twins turned to face the two gods.

"So you're actually real gods?" One of them admired, thinking that the ultimate prank would be on a god.

"You know, these two remind me of Hermes." Artemis mumbled, probably guessing the thoughts of the pranksters.

"Why don't you two go talk with the Stolls over there?" Apollo suggested nervously.

The two pairs of twins started talking animatedly.

Suddenly, mist appeared in the air.

"Annabeth." Chiron's voice rang out.

Much to everyone's disappointment, it was only an IM.

"What's wrong, Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"My relatives, and the other demigods refuse to go. I am sorry, but I won't force them. You must make-do with who you have." He said sadly. Before Annabeth could protest, the mist disappeared.

"So we're on our own. We stick to the plan Annabeth said before. The twins will stay out here." Percy announced.

Nico sighed.

"Come on, let's go destroy some soul fragments."

**Yeah... I'm not sure how I'm going to make this exciting, so i had to sop there. Please review! I know I take a long time, but I'm begging you! Yes, YOU! Review, PM, whatever. I'll try to update a lot faster this time. I think I took a few months... heh heh, whoops.**

**TCO**


	11. MUST READ

_**People! Read This!**_

Greetings, readers of my fan-fictions.

My vacations will end this Monday (21st I think).

Because of various complications, I am start school in the middle of the year, which sucks.

And _of course_ this is the year that I start learning four new very difficult subjects.

So yeah, I'm screwed.

So I'm going to be super-mega-ultra busy. I'm barely gonna have any free time for myself, much less fan-fiction.

And you guys know I'm a slow updater, even when I have the time.

I'm sorry to say, that my fan-fictions are all going on an indefinite stop. I've been meaning to do this for a while actually; I've lost my spark.

So, if you are dying to adopt this story, PM me. But you have to prove to me that you're worthy.

And I warn you, when I start school, my stress meter will probably explode, and I might cancel these stories all together. I don't want that. I want to try and update again when I can (which from what you have read, you must understand that will NOT be soon).

One of my stories finally got to 100 reviews! Thank you so much! And not just to the people who reviewed, also, I want to thank every single person that favorited, followed, or simply read my fan-fictions!

I need you all to wish me luck, because I am going to need it.

I am very truly sorry, and I'll tell you if anyone adopted my story. (Remember, you must prove yourself worthy!).

Sincerely,

TheCursedOne

(Yeah, I'm sad enough to put my whole penname instead of just TCO)


End file.
